This project tests a model of the psychological adaptation of minority individuals in an American society which may be shifting from a "melting pot" to a multicultural nation. The model proposes that there are three fundamental processes in adaptation: learning new cultural norms, learning new roles and culturally-appropriate behaviors, and redefining one's self-concept to reflect the new norms and roles. Failure to successfully negotiate any of these processes will result in mismatches between the norms, behaviors, and self-concept, and these mismatches correspond to the different types of problems experienced by minority individuals. The goal of this project is to test this model and hypotheses derived from it. The two groups to be examined are Vietnamese refugees and Native American Indians in Oklahoma. The specific aims of the project are: 1) to determine whether each group's adaptation orientation is assimilationist, integrationist, or separatist; 2) to propose effective adaptation strategies based on the model and to test the hypothesis that those individuals who use these strategies will be better adjusted than those who do not; and 3) to examine three social-psychological factors which influence coping: engagement in own-group versus out-group social networks; group or individualistic orientation; and attributional style. The method consists of interviews utilizing both open-ended questions and structured rating scales. The first goal is to develop an adaptation scale for each group based on common dimensions underlying adaptation but defined in terms of the specific culture. Adjustment will be measured using multiple indices of social-psychological functioning. Statistical comparisons of subsamples based on the following characteristics will be made: 1) assimilation vs. integration vs. separation orientations; 2) utilization of the predicted effective coping strategies vs. non-utilization; 3) participation in own- vs. out-group networks; 4) group vs. individualistic orientation; 5) attributional style to self, other, or societal blame. Overall, this project will contribute to the understanding of the psychological adaptation of these groups in a multicultural society. The proposed model will allow those agencies and individuals providing assistance to identify problems experienced by minority individuals and to propose effective coping strategies.